


Super Smash Bros x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Kudos: 2





	1. Lucario x reader

You were wandering around the Smash Mansion, looking for someone to spar with, as you were bored and hoping to brush up on your skills before you got into another match at complete random. However, everyone you asked was either busy or just didn't want to. You sighed softly and sat down in a chair that you saw in a hallway. Lucario happened to notice you and made his way over to you. He placed his paw on your shoulder, which caught your attention and made you look up at him.

"Oh, hey Lucario. What's up?" Lucario gave you a look, as if asking you what's wrong.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted someone to spar with since I wanted to brush up on my skills so I wouldn't be unprepared for my next match, whenever that is." Lucario perked up a bit at your words. He then pointed at himself, then at you.

"Wait... are you saying you would like to be my sparring partner?" Lucario nodded happily, which made you smile.

"Thank you, Lucario!" You stood up and gave him a side hug, which made him pretty happy. The thing is, Lucario liked you quite a lot. Not like in a romantic kind of way of course, since he knew that wouldn't work out. He liked how good of a fighter you were, and how friendly you were towards him and the other fighters.

"Come on, let's go!" You then released him from the hug and the two of you went off to spar. You walked up to an empty battlefield and separated to two different sides, you on the left and Lucario on the right.

"Ready.... go!" You called, staring the sparring match.

~timeskip~

You had barely won the match, but you were able to claim victory. Once the match was over, you two had walked inside with smiles on your faces.

"That was an amazing match, Lucario! I'm glad you could be my sparring partner!" Lucario nodded and made a happy cry.

"You think we could do that again, sometime?" Lucario smiled and nodded again. You held out your hand and Lucario took your hand into his paw, in a sort of handshake.

"I look forward to sparring with you again sometime, partner." You laughed a bit and the two of you part ways, so you can shower and change, and so Lucario could rest up for now.


	2. Pikachu x child!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/ssb/c) = favorite ssb character

"Pikachu? Where are you?" You called out, looking for the electric mouse Pokemon. You and Pikachu were currently playing hide-and-seek in the Smash Mansion, since you couldn't exactly do any fighting until you were older, which you didn't mind too much. The reason you were here at the Smash Mansion was because your parental figure, since you were pretty much adopted by them as your parents couldn't exactly take care of you, which was (f/ssb/c) was apart of the Smash Bros family, and they had allowed you to come along with them since he/she figured you could get along with the other fighters, and you did.

Anyway, you and Pikachu have decided to play hide-and-seek, since Pikachu has been your best friend since you practically set foot in the mansion, and the two of you were bored, so you had thought of playing a game, which Pikachu accepted, as he was bored as well. The two of you have been playing for a few hours now, taking turns being "it", and it was more fun since you had a bunch of different places to hide since the mansion was huge!

You were currently "it" and you were looking for Pikachu. Though, you've been looking for what felt like hours to you, but had only been about 45 minutes to an hour. You sighed a bit, but you kept looking.

"Pikachu?" You called out again. You then noticed Link, who you didn't even see come into the room you were in until that moment, and walked over to him.

"hmm? what's up, y/n?"

"Have you seen Pikachu? I've been searching for a while and I haven't seen him yet!"

"Oh, are you playing hide-and-seek?"

"yep!"

"Hmm... Well, I'm sorry to say, I haven't seen him either!"

"Oh... that's okay! I'll just keep looking!" You grinned as you ran off. Little did you know, Link knew where Pikachu was hiding, but he promised not to tell where the electric mouse was hiding.

~timeskip~

You still haven't found Pikachu and you were running out of places to check. You were now standing in front of a hallway closet, which you were sure you haven't checked yet.

"It's worth a shot." You opened the closet door and started looking around the closet. As you were looking, you felt something soft brush against your hand. You then grabbed the soft object and picked it up, which had made a squeak of surprise, making you giggle

"Pika!"

"I finally found you Pikachu!" You smiled and hugged him close, making him smile and lick your face.

"h-hey, that tickles!"

"Ah, y/n, there you are. I've been looking for you." You turn around to face (f/ssb/c).

"you have?"

"Yeah. It's time for you to go to bed and get some sleep." Was it really that late? You hadn't realized the two of you had been playing for so long.

"Oh, okay!" You then followed (f/ssb/c) to your bedroom, Pikachu in your arms.

Once you had made it back to your bedroom, you had changed into your pajamas and prepared for bed. When you finished, you had crawled into bed, Pikachu curled up beside you. (f/ssb/c) then kissed your forehead, telling you goodnight, and turned your nightlight on/whatever it is you had them do before leaving your room. You yawned softly and closed your eyes.

"Thanks for playing games with me, Pikachu." PIkachu just cried happily in response.

"Goodnight, Pikachu." You mumbled, loud enough for him to hear, before falling asleep, Pikachu soon falling asleep as well.


	3. Kirby x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

"Kirby? Where are you?" You called out to your pink puffball friend. You wanted to see if he wanted to help you make a cake, since you know that Kirby loves sweets, and lately you've been wanting something sweet. You were brought of your thoughts as you felt something squishy hug your leg. You looked down to see your friend, Kirby.  
"There you are, Kirby!" You giggled as you picked up the pink puffball who smiled at you.  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
"Poyo?" Kirby looked at you with a confused look.  
"I was wondering if you would like to help me bake a cake." Kirby's eyes lit up at the word 'cake' as he quickly nodded.  
"Great!" You smiled and carried your little pink friend to the kitchen, where you had set up everything beforehand. You set Kirby onto the counter and got to work on making the cake.

~timeskip~

After nearly two hours of mess making later, your cake was finished. You smiled as you looked at your finished cake, proud of the work you two did.  
"We did good, Kirbs." Kirby nodded, also looking at the now finished cake. You giggled and grabbed two plates, cut two pieces from the cake before handing one of the two pieces to Kirby.  
"Now to see if it tastes as good as it looks." You then grab a fork for yourself, since you already knew that Kirby wouldn't need one. As soon as you turn back to face Kirby, you see that he's already eaten his piece. You laughed a bit as you start to eat your piece of cake.

A few minutes later, you and Kirby just sit in the kitchen in silence. You look over at the pink puffball and pat him.   
"Thanks for helping me out today, Kirby. We should do this more often." Kirby smiled before sitting in your lap. You smiled and hugged him close to you, enjoying the rest of the afternoon with your best friend, Kirby.


	4. Lucario x sick!reader x Charizard

"Ugh, I hate being sick!" You groaned in irritation as you rolled onto your side, closing your eyes. You've been sick with a cold since yesterday and most of the fighters were concerned about you. The two fighters that were concerned about you the most was your two best friends, Lucario and Charizard. When you first arrived at the Smash mansion, you didn't really know anyone. The first fighter you became friends with was Pikachu, who had introduced you to Charizard and Lucario. Charizard didn't really want to be around you at first, but soon came to like you. Lucario was alright with you, but your friendship grew over time. So now you were friends with both Pokémon. You would hang out pretty often, you helped them with their training/fighting and you were just there in general when they needed your help or something. Now they want to return the favor.  
The two Pokémon walked up to your bedroom door and Lucario knocked on the door. You slowly opened your eyes, since you weren't actually asleep, and turned your head to where you were facing the door.  
"Come in." You barely managed to call out with your scratchy voice. Lucario opened the door and walked into your bedroom, followed by Charizard.  
"Oh, hey you two. Did you want something?" You asked, confused as to why they were there. They shook their heads and made a motion towards you. You were a bit confused at first but soon understood.  
"You...want to help me?" Both of them nodded and walked closer to you.  
"Well..I guess I could let you. But if you get sick, it's not entirely my fault!" Charizard playfully rolled his eyes and Lucario chuckled a bit.  
"Now come here. It's cold and I need warmth." You grinned as the two Pokémon got on either side of you and hugged you.  
"You two are the best friends a (girl/guy/person) could ever have." You mumbled, snuggling up to them, enjoying the warmth the two of them gave you, especially Charizard, since he is a fire type Pokémon. You just kept a smile on your face as you just cuddled with your two favorite Pokémon until you fell asleep, and neither one left your side.

~the next day~

You opened your eyes, looking over to see both Lucario and Charizard asleep on either side of you. You smiled faintly and kissed their cheeks before closing your eyes and going back to sleep yourself.


	5. Piranha Plant x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader does gardening in their free time! and a slight bit of Pikachu x reader here too

Today was one of your free days, no matches and no training. You decided it would be a good day to go into the garden and do a little gardening. You got out of bed and got dressed in some clothes that you don't mind getting dirty, grabbed your supplies and walked out the room. Pikachu noticed you out of your room and ran over to you.

"Pika!"

"Oh, hello, Pikachu! Did you want to come with me?" You asked. Pikachu nodded and jumped up onto your shoulder. 

"Alright, let's go." You said and headed out towards the garden. 

"Ah, Y/n! Are you going out to the garden?" You heard Mario ask from behind you. (I'm not even going to try attempting accents or anything of the sort for I will embarrass myself)

"Yep! I don't have any matches today and I'm not in the mood for training today."

"I see. Well, be careful out there. There's...something in there that isn't exactly friendly." 

"Is that so? Well I should be fine! I can protect myself, plus I got Pikachu!" You said and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well, alright.. Just thought I would at least give you a warning."

"We'll be careful. Thanks for the warning, Mario."

"No problem, Y/n."

"Well, I'll see you later." You said and started making your way towards the garden. Pikachu hopped off your shoulder and decides to walk beside you. As you're walking, you feel as if the two of you were being watched...

"Do you feel that, Pikachu? It feels like we're being watched..." You said as you arrived at the garden. Pikachu looked up at you, before looking around.

"Hmm... maybe it's just my imagination..." You mumbled before walking over to the (s/f/f) (second favorite flower) and sat down on your knees in front of them before tending to the flowers. 

~small timeskip b/c I can~

You finished tending to most of the flowers except for (f/f) (favorite flower). As you walked over to where they were, you heard Pikachu's cry coming from where the (s/f/f) were. 

"Pikachu?!" You called out, running over to your little companion. What you saw was definitely something you weren't expecting. It was a Piranha Plant! You remember Mario and Luigi telling you about these but you had no idea what one was doing here. Shouldn't they be in the Mushroom Kingdom? Unless...

"Hey buddy... Did you perhaps receive an invitation to the Smash Mansion..?" You asked it, hoping it could maybe understand you. The piranha plant tilts its head before spitting something out of its mouth. What it spat up was indeed a Smash invitation.

"That makes sense." You mumbled, not even thinking about picking up the paper covered in drool. 

"Do you... like the garden?" You asked it. The piranha plant simply nodded in response. 

"I see. Well, could I ask you something?" it nodded again since it couldn't answer with words.

"Would you like to help me take care of the garden?" The piranha plant lit up at your words and nodded quickly.

"Great!" You looked over at Pikachu, who was still pretty unsure about the whole thing.

"It's alright, Pikachu, he won't hurt you." You weren't sure why you called it a 'he' but you figured it would like that than just being called an 'it'. Pikachu eventually calmed down.

"Pika..." He cautiously walked over to the two of you. You looked up and noticed how dark it was starting to get.

"I should get going before the others start to worry about us. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" You said, looking over at the piranha plant. It simply nodded in response.

"See you tomorrow!" You pet its head before you walked back towards the mansion, Pikachu following behind you. Piranha plant sunk back into the ground, anticipating your return the next day.


	6. Link x sick!reader

You groaned softly in annoyance as you pulled your comforter closer to your cold and shivering body. You had woken up feeling achy and cold. You had originally thought it was from training yesterday so you had gone back to sleep to see if that would help at all. You had been woken up by Master Hand who was checking up on you. You had told him that you weren't feeling too well and he just told you to stay in and rest. You only nodded in response and he left the room.

You had tried going back to sleep on more than one occasion, but a few of the other fighters thought it would be great to come and check up on you. Not to sound mean or ungrateful or anything, you appreciate their concern, you really do, but you just wanted to take a nap! 

You sighed softly as Pikachu, Samus, and Megaman left the room, closing the door behind them. You yawned as you lie back down, pulling the comforter up to your neck and closed your eyes again. You had rolled over onto your side a few times, then back onto your back, just trying to get comfortable so that you could go back to sleep. However, you had this sinking feeling that you were forgetting something. You shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't too important if you couldn't remember exactly what it was. Just as you were finally about to fall asleep again, there was a knock at your bedroom door, followed by an oh so familiar voice.

"Hey Y/n? I heard that you weren't feeling well, and I just wanted to check up on you. Also Master Hand wanted me to bring you some medicine too. May I come in?" You placed your hand over your face as you remembered the thing you had forgotten earlier. You had made plans to spend some time with Link today! 

"Yeah, you can come in." You called back, coughing a bit as you did so. You then sat up as the door opened to reveal the hero in green.

"Hey, Link."

"Are you feeling any better?" Link asked you as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Not really. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out today, Link. I was looking forward to it, too." You yawned as you rubbed your temples.

"It's alright, Y/n, it's not your fault. It's not like you knew you were going to get sick today." Link told you as he walked over to you with a bag of (fav. chips) and a bottle of water (or gatorade/powerade if you don't drink water), and a bottle of medicine. 

"What's with the chips?"

"Well, I figured you haven't eaten anything yet, and it's way past breakfast time, so I brought something small for you to eat."

"Thanks, Link." You smiled faintly and took the small bag of chips from the blonde male, opening up the bag. Link had pulled up your chair from the other side of the room and sat down beside your bed.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me you know?" You told him, munching on a couple chips.

"I'll be fine, I don't get sick very often." You shrugged and shortly finished off the bag of chips. Link took a spoon from his pocket (does he have pockets? I never really thought about it!) and poured the (flavor) medicine onto the spoon, bringing it closer to your lips. You grimaced as you hesitantly opened your mouth and swallowed the medicine, then grabbed your water/gatorade/powerade and chugged some of it down to get the taste out of your mouth.

"Bleh. I freaking hate taking medicine." Link chuckled at your response, causing you to playfully glare at him.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, Y/n, now please get some sleep." Link then got out of the chair and lies down beside you.

"If you get sick, don't come crying to me."

"I'll be fine, Y/n. Now sleep, please."

"Alright, fine." You mumbled, closing your eyes as Link pulled the blanket over the two of you. You soon get comfortable in his embrace and fall asleep in the blonde hero's arms.


End file.
